It's Her, It's Him
by TheMidnightElite
Summary: He loved her with all his heart, but needed to make the sacrifice. After making a bad choice she knows the sacrifice she needs to make. Silena/Charles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's a little Beckalina two-shot! Hope you enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO STUFF NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.**

Charlie's POV

I heard people coming for the control room, as I was about two hundred feet from the door. I quickly turned around to make it seem like I hadn't gotten there yet. Before they got here I quickly took out a picture of Silena and silently told her I loved her. The explosives were all set. As I finished putting her photo away I felt my arms being grabbed. I looked over and saw two enemy demigods. They started puling me towards the deck of the ship.

As I came out into the sunlight I saw Percy engaged in a battle with Kronos. The demigods got their attention and Kronos sneered.

"Check the bag." The demigod on the side of my watch let go and grabbed the bag from my hand. I made eye contact with Percy. I felt my heart start to pound a mile a minute because I knew what I had to do. I mouthed 'go' and then gave him a few seconds. When the demigod next to me realized my bag wasn't filled I pressed the button on my watch that activated all the Greek fire. I heard the sound of it exploding and saw the look of confusion of the passengers aboard the Princess Andromeda. Within a millisecond I felt the heat and intense pain before everything

went black.

When I opened my eyes again I didn't recognize where I was. I didn't exactly feel there. Me being tall and on the larger side from working in the forges, I had this feeling that if the wind blew to hard that I would be taken away with it. I was in a line with people who didn't seem completely there. I could almost see through them. I decided not to think about it and I followed the line. Eventually I came to a desk. There was a deathly pale man in a black suit. I looked closer at his nametag. It took me a moment to decipher but I realized it said Charon. Wait a minute! Why does that name sound familiar? I thought really hard. Then it dawned on me. Charon takes all the souls to the underworld. I guessed I was officially dead. I hoped Silena was ok.

"NAME!" I heard someone yell. It snapped me out of my thoughts. I look up at Charon again to see him looking at me in annoyance.

"Sorry Charon, My names Charles Beckendorf." He nodded.

"Cause of death?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I died blowing up the Princess Andromeda in hopes of slowing down Kronos." I said confidently.

"Oh. A demigod." He said in mock amusement. "You got pay?" As he asked I felt like I has some added weight. I checked my pockets and pulled out a couple drachmas. I looked closer and realized they all had my father's face on it, Hephaestus. I guess this was the last gift from my father. I handed Charon the golden coins. He played with him for a bit. "Right this way." He gestured. Then I faintly heard him yell to the other spirits to get back as I was getting onto the boat.

Charon and the souls on the boat stayed quiet. It got me a little on edge. Before long we were docked. There were three lines going into the underworld, two were regular and led to the judges and was moving extremely slow, the other was an EZ-Death line and it took you straight to the fields of asphodel. I hesitantly got off the boat and walked over to the longer line. I waited for what felt like an eternity, under the circumstances it very well could have been. Finally I was standing in front of the three judges, Minos, Rhadanthys, and Aiakos. I stood in front of Aiakos first. I felt a slight pressure in my head so I knew he was reading my memories. After a couple of minutes he nodded me on. I moved on to Rhadanthys. Exactly the same thing happened. I was starting to feel like I was on some type of show. WHO WANTs TO GO TO ELYSIUM? Now to win this game you need to have been a hero in some way. To judge that here are our three judges! I think you know how the rest would go.

Finally I was up to the final judge Minos. I felt him looking into my memories. Once it subsided he took a big breath in, as if he needed it, and said, "Charles Beckendorf, you have been an outstanding hero willing to give his life to save his friends and loved ones. Because of this show of courage the three of us have deemed you Elysium." This was said in a bored tone as if he does this often. He waved me over in the direction of my eternal resting area. I walked up the white cobblestone walkway and reached the golden gates of Elysium. As I approached they slowly opened. I got inside the gates and then they closed.

I looked around and saw grand estates, little kids running around playing with each other. I saw a section of fallen hunters talking with bows in their hands; I recognized Bianca and Zoë among them. I then saw my friends who have fallen before me. I felt tears threatening to over flow. I saw Lee joking around with Castor. A couple other campers from when I first got there. I walked over to Lee. When he saw me he smiled and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't get along with many campers, but Lee was an exception. I missed him so much. After saying Hi I walked back over to the gates to Elysium. I stood there. Waiting for her. I don't care how long it takes her to get here. I just need her back, she is the love of my life, the only women I would ever dream of being with forever. She is brave, kind, strong, gorgeous, and so many other adjectives. She's the girl of my dreams. I need her.


	2. Chapter 2

Silena's POV

Percy and Charlie just flew away on Percy's black Pegasus Blackjack. Annabeth kept trying to reassure me that they would be fine. They knew what they were risking and that they have precautions. I nodded and headed over to Zeus's fist. Tears started flowing now. I knew what would happen. I can't believe I was tricked into this! FUCK YOU KRONOS! I started sobbing now as I looked at the scythe charm on the bracelet I had. Through my sobbing I heard thunder ahead. I hope they succeed. Kronos deserves hell. He's manipulative. He knows everyone's weakness and he bends it so it will make them crack and join.

The only reason I am in this situation is because he threatened Charlie and my friends. I couldn't let them die if I could stop it. Now I just killed the love of my life and one of the best heroes I have ever met. A wave of rage washed over me. I stood up and grab the closest rock and threw it as hard as I could at a tree. I screamed as tears continued to pour down my face. The dryad who lived in the tree I threw it at started throwing acorns at me.

"Sorry Maple." I mumbled. I took a deep breath and brushed my tears away. I sniffled one last time before confidently walking out of the forest. I didn't realize how long I was in the forest. The sun is setting. All of a sudden a black dot started getting bigger by the beach and a couple campers started racing to the beach. Hope swelled within me as I broke out in a sprint towards the beach. All I could hope was that he was ok. As I got the beach the Pegasus just landed. I looked around frantically. He wasn't here. Percy looked distressed. Everything next happened in a blur. I caught a few words.

"I tried Dis…He finished…..he mouth…..then he blew it up." I felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and I watched as the life was squeezed out of it. I couldn't help it.

"NO! CHARLIE! HE HAS TO BE OK!" I couldn't hold in my scream. I continued screaming and sobbing so hard it hurt. Clarisse came over and hugged me before leading me away from the crowd. I couldn't control my sobs. Clarisse kept muttering things to me and rubbing my back. I didn't know what was going on.

The next two days passed by in a blur. The next before I knew we were at the campfire. My eyes ran out of tears. They were burning a red shroud with a hammer on it. I couldn't look. Everyone started filing out. When every one left I pulled my knees to my chest and found some tears that were still unshed. I felt so empty inside. I must have drifted off at some point because I woke up and Clarisse was shaking me telling me that they were having a war meeting. I reluctantly got up and walked silently to the big house rec room. I sat there as they were talking. Then towards the end I started listening.

"We will be leaving in the morning. Get ready. Silena and Clarisse with stay and hold down camp." I nodded numbly. Everyone filed out. I can tell people were becoming suspicious of each other. Everyone seemed wary. I felt terrible. The guilt was eating me inside. I went straight to bed ignoring everyone. When I woke up everyone was gone. Clarisse was in the dining pavilion waiting for me. She made me eat. After awhile we were just sitting and talking. Clarisse was telling me about how she wasn't sure if she should tell Chris how he feels. Before I knew the sun started setting and I decided to go to sleep. I feel like that's all I do now. I can't bear to be awake anymore. It killed me. All I could think of was Charlie. I woke up the next morning early. I decided that I needed to do something to make it up to camp.

I snuck out and looked into the Ares cabin. Clarisse wasn't there. I snuck in and grabbed Clarisse's armor. I put it on and then went over by the stables. I found the Ares cabin chariot attached to metal horses. I got on and made my way toward the border. Clarisse didn't see me and I officially passed through. I headed toward New York. The horses went faster then normal horses and we were there in about twenty minutes. New York was filled with sleeping mortals. I looked around and saw fighting everywhere. I went down a street that looked particularly bad and got out the spear that I grabbed from the Ares cabin. I heard murmurs and saw people pointing to me. They probably thought I was Clarisse. I drove right towards the army of monsters and started stabbing monsters. I was fighting for twenty minutes before I saw A Pegasus swoop down. I chanced a look up and saw Clarisse. She looked pissed. As I was looking I didn't notice an enemy coming up to my right. I felt a burning pain as something sharp penetrated my side. I screamed out and fell to the ground. I saw Clarisse let out a roar and within second all the monsters backed up. It started getting harder and harder to breathe. It seemed like within a second I saw Percy, Clarisse, and Annabeth looking down at me. They tried to look at my injury but I just shook my head no. They gave me a confused glance.

I started feeling really light headed. They looked at me and I felt tears pouring down my face. I shakily lifted my left arm revealing the bracelet with a scythe charm I heard a collective gasp.

"He-he forced me. Threatened to harm you guys." I coughed before continuing, "I-I'm sorry. I came to hopefully make it up to you." I heard Clarisse start to sob. I shook my head. "Don't mourn me. I will be fine." I was about to say something else before blackness took over.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before everything came into focus. I was on what looked like a puffy pink cloud. I looked around and noticed a women who's features kept changing?

"Mom?" I asked. The women turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Silena. I am so proud of you." I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about mom? I was a spy! I k-killed Charlie! I'm the reason the camp is in such bad standing! How could you be proud of me?" I was nearly in tears. My mom was shushing me and she came over and hugged me.

"You only became a spy to protect your friends. You did not kill Charlie. He died a heroic death. He sacrificed himself for you, for Percy, for the fate of the world. Silena you never wanted to be a spy. You were tricked. But in the end you stayed loyal and went to fight. You died a heroic death as well, and I couldn't be more proud of the strong women you grew up to be. Now you better be going! I'm going to transport you straight to the judges!" Aphrodite wiped my tears and pulled me into one last hug before she touch my shoulder and I ended up in front of a table.

I felt pressure in my head, as I stood in front of the first judge. I don't really remember the judge's names but Minos. I walked by the second judge and felt the same pressure, and the same with Minos. Finally Minos stood up. "Silena Beauregard, You were a difficult one to place. You were tricked because of your loyalty, but came through in the end. You are granted Elysium for your heroic death." I nodded and walked up the cobblestone walkway. The golden gates slowly opened, as I got closer. Once I passed through the gates closed. I looked up and felt my heart soar. I started running. He flashed me his brilliant smile, and opened up his arms wide. I jumped into his arms and hugged him so tight. I pulled slightly away and smashed my lips into his. Our lips molded together until we pulled away. He wiped a couple tears that I didn't know started to fall. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked down at my feet. He lifted my chin so he was looking me in the eye.

"I know everything he said. I know why you did it. I am so proud of you Sil. I love you. I have waited here for you. Now I am ready for my paradise." I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Charlie I have missed you so much! Camp was a living hell with out you!" He smiled. WE broke apart and walked hand in hand towards Lee.

**A/N Now I know I changed some things from the story, I just wanted to kind of make it a little bit more my style. I hope you enjoyed this two-shot! Have a great night/morning!**


End file.
